


First Sight

by Fandom_Crazykid6293



Series: Dakota, Spirit of the Woodpecker [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Crazykid6293/pseuds/Fandom_Crazykid6293
Summary: Dakota is a new member of the Order of the Claw, and is excited for her first few weeks of training. It wouldn't go down as expected though, with Dai Shi on the loose and after the Power Rangers. She could only hope to finish her training in time to help any way she could.





	1. Chapter 1

Dakota, our main character of this story, was just waking up. She yawned and stretched for a bit, then her eyes snapped open.

"This is my _first day _at the Order! I can't be late!" She scrambled out of bed and rushed to get dressed, needing time to eat and finish packing. Dakota rushed downstairs, only to find everything ready.__

"Dakota, I left breakfast on the table and organized some of your stuff. I hope you have fun, and learn something new about yourself you didn't think you would. Love, Mom." She smiled, glad that her mom helped her with everything. More often than not, it was Dakota's mother who gave her the motivation to do things, as she was a bit quiet when it came to talking.

After everything was ready, Dakota stood outside, waiting for someone to get her and take her to Ocean Bluff. It was a long while of waiting, but by noon she was there, and outside of the grounds that would change her life forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota arrives at the Order of the Claw, and is tasked with finding her animal spirit. Then she witnesses Jarrod picking on the cubs like her.

She changes into the standard outfit for anyone in the Order, and went outside to start her training. 

As soon as she got outside, she saw three battles going on. Dakota gaped at them, seeing how in tune they were with their animal spirits. 

"Dakota!" One of the older students called for her, and she followed, listening to what they had to say. She was stationed with giving out towels to the older students, and did so with a smile, seeing other cubs there.

"Cub! Go get me a towel!" That was all she needed to hear before she started scowling at Jarrod. After he tossed the basket aside she went to make sure the other cub was okay. Then she went to deal with Jarrod.


End file.
